Red panda bear
by Redpandabearking
Summary: Some humans turn into panda bears and found out they can catch monsters
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 panda what

Chase wakes up and yawns.chase:I have fur HELP!meanwhile greenie dancing with bears greenie:I love being a panda bear yaaaaaaa! Meanwhile Lizzy:help I have fur and I am red chase hears lizzy yelling chase:is that lizzy yelling meanwhile hunter:why am I a hobbit what I like hobbit yaaaa a piece of candy on the ground!hunter starts dancing.chase:I am coming lizzy wait is that a panda burger place I like burgers!lizzy running around the red panda bear city of red village

 **Note send votes to me for who you think is the funniest**


	2. Chapter 2 chase and William meet

Chapter 2 chase and greenie meet

Chase is walking to panda burger while greenie is juggling knifes in panda burger red panda bears are cheering him on.chase:what is that noise.chase walks in panda burger seeing greenie juggling knives.chase:hi greenie greenie:hi what why are you here?greenie drops the knives greenie:oh look my foot was cut lesson here people never juggle knives owwwwwwwwww TAKE ME TO THE DOCTOR!chase:that was weird yaaaaaaa my burger is done! Greenie:someone take to the doctor! All the panda bears run away doc saw bone comes in doc sawbone:I will put your foot back on! 1hour later doc sawbone:done! Chase comes back to panda burger to get a burger chase:hi greenie


	3. Chapter 3 hunter meets lizzy

Chapter 3 lizzy meets hunter

Hunter is partying with some hobbits hunter: who is running on top of my hobbit hole! Hobbit:Go find out dude.lizzy:why is dumb hill so loud! Hunter punchs lizzy.lizzy:owwwwww

Lizzy kicks him in between the legs hunter: owwwwwww hunter rolls off the hill Lizzy: that's what you get you hunter the dumbest hobbit of all hobbits.lizzy runs off to red village


	4. Chapter 4 greenie is a noob

chapter 4 greenie is a noob

Greenie:zzzzzzzzzzzzz.greenie was dreaming about Lamborghinis when a red panda bear in a mask said greenie you are a super noooob I am you from the future.noob greenie learn how to be a panda bear ok noob run laps then buy anti-noob oh wait that will kill super noob better catch the noob train it's coming William jumps in a Lamborghini and runs him over panda bear in a mask:owwwwwwwww bye noob panda bear in a mask leaves. Greenie: that was weird


	5. Chapter 5 the masked panda

Chapter 5 the masked panda

In red village market place chase:hi greenie greenie:something weird happened last night a masked panda bear said I was a noob.chase:that was no panda bear it was a dream type panda monster named dream noob tells people they are a noob.greenie: hey look a dead hobbit and a girl panda bear kicking the hobbit!chase:the girl looks like lizzy and the hobbit looks like hunter!greenie: oh no dead hobbit hunter I am coming!chase: lizzy beats the crazy old hunter hunter:owww chase:hey look hunter lives.a girl panda bear comes to hunter.greenie.are you lily you look like her lily:yes. Hunter:owwww look a masked panda bear.chase takes out a monster-ball. chase throws the monster-ball chase:I caught it yaaaaa greenie:I want it can I have it? Chase:nooooo my panda monster but have a monster-ball you can buy more at the market place. Greenie: yeah


	6. Chapter 6 panda monster Attack

Chapter 6 the panda monster attack

A panda monster warning horn was on loudspeaker:panda monster attack this is not a test.chase:every panda and hobbit for themselves.chase trips hunter.hunter gets dragged away by panda monsters. Hunter:HELP ME...greenie:hunter where are you.chase grabs a lot of Monster balls chase:eat these Monster balls Monsters. Greenie: eat panda burgers monsters. Chase run into panda Monster Attack shelter. greenie:were are is everyone.panda monsters drag greenie away. Greenie:HELP M...


	7. Chapter 7 the panda rescue

Chapter 7 the panda rescue

Chase has a giant sword in his hands chase: I found the panda Monster den.chase:wait what there is a room full of gold YAAAAAAAA I'm rich!chase drops the sword hunter:chase can help a hobbit here?chase:I'm rich I'm rich pool of panda fudge yaaaaaaaaaaaa!greenie: hello chase?panda Monster:get the food pot ready.hunter:oh no I don't want to be cooked.

Chase:look a gold sword and gold monster balls I could help now.chase cuts a panda monster in half and catchs the rest chase: gold makes I have ton of it I have a gold sword yaaaaaaaaaaaa!chase cuts the rope on hunter and greenie.chase:all that gold is mine all mine ok all mine yaaaaaaaaaaaa I got gold! Hunter:I guess ok.greenie:ok back to red village we go


	8. Chapter 8 greenie and lily meet

Chapter 8 greenie and Chey

Chase:hunter why does greenie have hearts over his head while he is looking at lily hunter:he in love with lily.lizzy:everyone knows that chase:bye lizzy.chase throws into panda burger chase:and stay down! Chase and hunter:Wedding bells in the air greenie is marrying lily chase:haaaaaaaa greenie:shut up

Lily and greenie in love lily:you like me greenie I like you Greenie and lily start kissing

 **Note sorry greenie and Lily I have to do that**


	9. Chapter 9 greenie gets use a monster bal

Chapter 9 greenie gets to use a monster ball

Greenie:I want a panda monster chase:stop being annoying greenie:NOOOOOOgreenie throws a monster ball at a panda burger greenie:I caught one!ramdom panda bear:my burger is gone greenie runs away the police goes after him cop:stop burger thief greenie: never greenie goes to prison and he still has the burger

 **Note chapter is a special chapter hunter is going to be looking at a cave only he gets turned into a ghost I am in it to supply him with popcorn and soda**


	10. Chapter 10 Hunter's bonus

Chapter 10 bonus chapter hunter won

Chase:do I pour it on him or pour it in his mouth oh I remember now in his mouth chase pours something in Hunter's mouth Hunter's ghost appears hunter:I'm dead why me chase you are not dead you are in special thing hunter:here is some popcorn and a soda. Hunter:for what chase: to eat and there bye call if you want more popcorn or soda hunter teleports to a cave there is panda bear with a bag over his head over lava hunter:why there a guy hanging over lava a panda bear comes to the guy hanging over lava panda bear:you should not have messed with team chaz now you will die hunter throws his popcorn at him

The popcorn goes through him chase appears chase:that popcorn is hard to make here is some more popcorn don't throw it chase disappears hunter goes to kick the panda bear from team chaz panda bear from chaz:what is that flying in the air hunter: your worst nightmare panda bear from team chaz:captain you can fly now hunter:what no I am not your captain hunter:forget it hunter flys away chase appears your time is up say bye hunter:to who chase: just say it hunter: bye


	11. Chapter 11 greenie in prison

Chapter 11 greenie in prison

Greenie:so what if I want to eat you I will panda burger. Prisoners are looking at greenie and thinking he lost his mind outside of the prison chase:I am the king of this land


	12. Chapter 12 greenie the criminal

Chapter 12 greenie the criminal

Greenie:John get the boat ready John:ok you got the cameras down greenie:yeah let's do this John runs to greenie's boat and greenie runs to the panda bank bank alarm goes off

Greenie runs out with bags of money he hops in his boat greenie:to Greece we go John:got it greenie Greece here we go


	13. Chapter 13 did you expect that

Chapter 13 did you expect that

Hunter:did you think he would rob the popcorn bank wait there is a note chase: thanks for the money he robbed the wrong place that is so funny lizzy:haaaaaaa who does that hunter:it says he is going to Greece on the back chase:what criminal says where he is going lily comes to them lily have you seen greenie chase:he is in Greece lily jumps on a boat lily:I am coming greenie hunter:well that was weird I wonder if there is any thing worth hunting in Greece right chaz chase turns into captain chaz captain chaz:reporting for duty sir hunter:get the bait in the boat captain chaz:men you heard the man team chaz ties up Lizzy and throws her into Hunter's boat hunter:lets go to Greece


End file.
